ET OCULUS DEI
by GiullieneChan
Summary: Fanfic/Gaiden pertencente a Saga Legado de Ouro. A história do Sucessor de Aldebaran de Touro, um jovem que trilhava a escuridão e encontrou na Estrela de Aldebaran sua redenção.
1. Prólogo

**Notas do Autor**  
Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada e Empresas Licenciadas. Tafari e demais personagens originais pertencem a mim e ao projeto Legado de Ouro.

Santuário, Casa de Touro, dias atuais.

Um homem alto, forte e de tez negra se preparava para sair da Segunda Casa levando consigo a urna dourada de sua armadura. Ele caminhava tranquilamente e para diante das escadarias que o levariam para a Casa de Áries e protege o rosto e seus olhos dos fortes raios do sol daquela manhã com o mão.

—Uma bela manhã! –ele comenta em voz baixa, passando a mão em seguida pela cabeça calva, finalizando no cavanhaque cuidadosamente aparado.

—Aonde pensa que vai, senhor Tafari? –a voz feminina o fez estremecer.

Tafari virou sem graça, coçando a cabeça e com um sorriso amarelo, fitando a jovem serva designada para cuidar da Segunda Casa e dele. Ela estava furiosa.

—Agathé! Já acordou? Não queria te incomodar! –apesar de seus quase dois metros de altura, Tafari se sentia intimidado pela severidade da jovem serva de apenas um metro e sessenta designada para cuidar de sua casa, e dele, desde que ali chegara. –Não deixei a toalha molhada em cima da cama desta vez! E coloquei os pratos sujos do café na pia.

A pequena grega de cabelos castanhos na altura dos ombros o fitava com as mãos na cintura e com uma expressão desaprovadora nos olhos amendoados.

—DROGA! –ele soca a própria mão. –Eu deixei as botas sujas na sala de novo? Não... –dando um sorriso amarelo. -Não é por isso que está brava, não é?

—Vai sair do Santuário de novo? Não sabe que é sua missão ficar na Segunda Casa? Onde está sua responsabilidade com Atena?

—Agathé...

—Está sempre inventando uma desculpa para não ficar aqui!

—É só uma viagem rápida! –disse ainda sem graça dando alguns passos para trás e parando ao perceber que alguém mais chegava ali. Olhou e acenou para o morador da Primeira Casa. –Kiki! Já acordou?

—Vai sair em missão novamente? –o protetor de Áries perguntou, e olhando para Agathé ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. –Se sente tão desconfortável assim conosco, Tafari?

—Não é uma missão, Kiki. É mais uma visita informal. –Tafari estava visivelmente sem graça. –Agradeço muito você, por todos e até por Atena terem me recebido bem no Santuário... apesar do que fiz, mas...

—Como o mestre Mu lhe disse no dia que chegou, Tafari. Você foi escolhido pela Armadura de Touro para suceder Aldebaran. Ela o considerou digno! –disse o rapaz. –É um irmão de ouro!

—Fico feliz por isso, Kiki... mas... –por um instante ele permanece com um semblante triste, depois voltou a dar um enorme sorriso. –Mas eu realmente não consigo ficar parado muito tempo! Começo a me sentir ocioso!

—Mas isso não é motivo para ficar zanzando por aí! –disse Agathé nervosa. –Não está facilitando o meu trabalho que é cuidar de você!

—Agathé, não fique brava comigo de novo, tá? Não é uma missão! Não precisa ficar preocupada que não vou me machucar de novo lutando, certo? –ele sorri e acena para ambos. –Vou visitar minha família, o Grande Mestre me deu permissão para sair! Prometo voltar logo!

—Senhor Tafari! –Agathé o chama furiosa, mas ele já descia correndo pelas escadarias. –Ai, que raiva!

Kiki dá um sorriso sem graça diante da fúria da jovem serva quando ela voltava para seus afazeres na Segunda Casa, dizendo impropérios sobre seu senhor.

—Algum problema, Kiki?

A voz serena de Mu chama a atenção do rapaz que o cumprimenta com sincera alegria. Ele passava pela Casa de Touro, curioso pela movimentação do local, mas claramente o rapaz desconfiava que Mu já sabia o que acontecia.

—Mestre Mu!

—Por favor, Kiki. Já não somos mais mestre e discípulo há alguns anos! –ele sorri constrangido. –Tafari de Touro saiu de novo? Mal chegou de sua última missão e partiu... –suspira.

—Ele claramente não se sente confortável em seu Templo. –diz com o semblante triste.

—O que foi?

—Apenas pensando... Tafari mentiu quando disse que visitaria a família. Eles...

—A família nem sempre é aquela com a qual temos laços de sangue, não é? Pensei que soubesse disso! –sorri e Kiki concorda com um aceno de cabeça. -Ele ainda não se sente digno de seu novo posto.

Mu comenta, tocando o lado direito de seu corpo coberto pelo manto de sua roupa de Conselheiro do Grande Mestre. Kiki desconfiava que ele ainda sentia as dores do ferimento da última batalha que participou como Cavaleiro de Ouro. Após aquele fato, Kiki se empenhou mais do que nunca a se tornar sucessor da Armadura de Áries e ser digno da escolha de seu mestre. O dia que foi aceito para ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro foi o dia mais feliz de sua vida.

Por isso, Kiki não conseguia entender porque para Tafari, o jovem cavaleiro que veio do Quênia após ser treinado por Aldebaran, não se sentia assim também.

—Não o julgue, Kiki. –o ruivo olha para o mestre, parecia que havia lido sua mente. –Quando Tafari conseguir se libertar das amarras que o prendem ao seu passado, ele se tornará um Cavaleiro digno do nome de seus antecessores, de estar com Atena. Alguém a quem os inimigos da Justiça temerão.

O defensor da primeira Casa após ouvir essas palavras lança um olhar triste na direção tomada pelo Cavaleiro de Touro, seu mestre Mu sabia mais do que queria dizer sobre o atual protetor da Segunda Casa. Que segredos o passado daquele homem guardavam?

Continua...

Aqui começa mais uma aventura... boa leitura!

 **Notas finais**  
Nota:

Et Oculus Dei: Olho de Deus, foi a forma errônea com a qual o nome da estrela mais brilhante da Constelação de Touro foi traduzida do árabe, e essa confusão na tradução se deu obviamente pela sua localização na constelação de Touro. Porém, a tradução mais correta do nome Aldebaran ou Al-Debaran é Aquele que segue ou O seguidor.

Tafari: seu nome significa "O que inspira pavor".

Agathé: Significa bondosa.


	2. Das sombras a luz

Quênia, uma pequena vila perto do lago Turkana... Dez anos atrás.

Durante anos a vida nessa vila foi previsível e pacata. As pessoas recebiam turistas que visitavam o lago Turkana e a Cratera Nabiyotum em alguns períodos do ano ou cuidavam de rebanhos e do artesanato. Mas agora, era o pavor que tomava conta daquela pequena comunidade

Homens brutos usando estranhas armaduras haviam chegado ao local causando morte e destruição por onde passavam. Haviam reunido os moradores sobreviventes no centro da vila, todos esperavam temerosos sobre seu destino. Não sentiam esperança de serem salvos.

—Muito bem, seus vermes! –dizia um deles, enquanto os demais pareciam se divertir com o que acontecia. –Vou perguntar apenas uma vez! Quem é o líder dessa vila?

Os moradores se entreolharam com receio, até que uma idosa deu alguns passos para frente, se apoiando com uma bengala.

—Eu sou a líder. –disse a velha, parando os demais moradores que iam protestar por ela ter se revelado com um gesto de sua mão. –Diga o que deseja com nossa vila? O que podemos lhes oferecer?

—De vermes como vocês não posso esperar muito. –ele riu derrubando a idosa com um tapa.

A velha teve dificuldades para se levantar, até que um dos homens de negro a ajuda a se erguer.

—Maldição, moleque! –rosnou o líder. –Que merda acha que está fazendo?

—Se ela morrer, não vamos saber onde se esconde o pedaço da chave que procuramos para o mestre. –o rapaz de pele negra, com a aparência de ter apenas 13 anos, respondeu.

—Ele tem razão. –disse outro que recebeu um olhar furioso do líder do grupo.

—Tá certo. –ele cospe no chão. –Diga velha, onde está o túmulo do cavaleiro de Atena que foi enterrado nessa região? A única coisa que sabemos que é em algum lugar perto da cratera! Não quero perder tempo procurando embaixo de cada pedra daquele maldito lugar! Fale onde fica!

—Não posso dizer. –ela respondeu, atraindo a ira daquele homem. –O local sagrado do descanso de um cavaleiro de Atena deve ser respeitado. De nós, não irá saber.

Ele olha para os demais moradores. Não havia mais medo em seus olhares, estavam realmente dispostos a não revelar o local que aqueles homens procuravam.

—Então, vocês não me servem para mais nada. Matem todos!

Os soldados começaram a rir, adorando a ideia da carnificina. Os moradores da vila dão alguns passos para trás, certos de que aquele seria o último dia de suas vidas, quando os invasores param e olham curiosos na direção de um poderoso cosmo que se aproximava dali.

Um homem muito alto, que parecia um gigante, caminhava calmamente na direção do centro da vila. Imponente, trajava uma armadura dourada e olhava com crescente ira para aqueles invasores.

—Um cavaleiro de ouro? –um deles reconheceu o traje dourado.

—Sombrios aqui? –o cavaleiro indaga observando o grupo. –Pensei que haviam desaparecido juntamente com seus mestres anos atrás. Mas tudo bem. Eu, Aldebaran de Touro, vou enviá-los sem demora para o outro mundo. Será rápido, com tantos fracotes.

—Maldito! -Os Sombrios se sentiram ofendidos pelas palavras de Aldebaran. –Ataquem!

Um grupo grande avança ao mesmo tempo contra o Cavaleiro de Touro, que estranhamente permanecia calmo e parado onde estava, apenas de braços cruzados e olhos fechados. Quando de repente, ele os abre e fita seus adversários.

—GRANDE CHIFRE!

A energia liberada pelo Cavaleiro de Ouro repele os Sombrios com tanta velocidade e força que eles nem sequer conseguem desviar ou se defender. São arremessados com suas Darkness destruídas para longe.

Os outros, inclusive o homem que liderava o grupo, olhavam a cena com surpresa e medo.

—E-ele nem sequer se mexeu! Como é possível!?

O adolescente de pele negra, no entanto, olhava com admiração a cena. Ele sempre se destacou entre os seus e seu mestre Oizus dizia que havia dentro dele um grandioso poder. Talvez por ter um cosmo mais forte que os demais, Tafari conseguiu ver o que o Cavaleiro de Ouro havia feito. Ele se moveu tão rápido que olhos destreinados jamais conseguiriam acompanhar, enviando seu golpe contra os outros.

—Idiotas! Eu vou...

—Não vai fazer nada! –disse o rapaz, ficando na frente do líder. –Você não está no mesmo nível que o dele. Se o enfrentar irá morrer. Eu cuido dele.

—O que?

—Senhor! Ele está certo! –disse um outro Sombrio. —Ele é o discípulo do mestre Oizus e um dos mais fortes que o servem!

—Maldição! –dizia vendo o rapaz caminhando calmamente na direção de Aldebaran. –Não quero admitir, mas talvez só Tafari tenha poder aqui para enfrentar um Cavaleiro de Ouro!

Tafari caminha até o Cavaleiro de Ouro, que ainda permanece em pé, com os braços cruzados. Estes se encaram em silêncio por um longo tempo, até que Aldebaran é o primeiro a falar:

—Ora, ora... você é diferente dos outros! Mas é só um menino! Os Filhos de Nix estão recrutando crianças agora?

—Cavaleiro de Ouro, renda-se e terei piedade de você. –foi a resposta que o cavaleiro recebeu do garoto.

Uma sonora gargalhada divertida de Touro foi a resposta que conseguiu, irritando o Sombrio.

—Garoto, vá pra casa.

—Só depois de derrotá-lo!

—Normalmente eu não iria aceitar isso, mas... –Aldebaram cerra os olhos. –Irei lutar, em respeito a esse espírito guerreiro que possui. Mas a luta não será assim, de graça.

—O que disse?

—Eu vou te vencer, garoto. –ele estende a mão mostrando três dedos. –E para ter dar uma chance, farei isso em três movimentos apenas.

—Não seja idiota! –disse o rapaz, ofendido. –Jamais me venceria assim!

—Não acredita em mim? Então, faremos o seguinte. Se eu te vencer em apenas três movimentos vocês deixarão os aldeões em paz. Irão embora agora mesmo!

—Que idiota! –dizia o Sombrio, que liderava o grupo e assistia a conversa. –Nós não vamos...

—Eu aceito! –Tafari aceita, para a surpresa de seus companheiros.

—O que disse, moleque? –exclamou o Sombrio.

—E se você vencer? –Aldebaram pergunta.

—A velha vai nos levar ao Túmulo do Cavaleiro Sagrado. -A idosa permanecia calada e assente com a cabeça. –Ah, que surpresa! Ela concorda!

—Porque sabe que não perderei! –disse Aldebaram com inabalável confiança. –Você é mais jovem que um teimoso cavaleiro de Pégasus que enfrentei um dia. Mas tentarei não pegar pesado com você, como fiz com ele. Vamos!

—Que nos apresentemos primeiro, cavaleiro!

—Aldebaram, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Touro.

—Tafari, a Morte na Escuridão. –e eleva o cosmo ao máximo. –A Sua Morte!

Aldebaram continuava em sua mesma postura, apenas fitando o rapaz, analisando o poder de seu Cosmo.

"—Estranho... algo no Cosmo dele. Não é a Escuridão completa como imaginava."

No instante seguinte, Tafari investe contra Aldebaran. Ele permanece inflexível em sua posição, até sorrir de lado. O primeiro golpe de Tafari passa rente ao seu rosto, que desvia dele com incrível velocidade, a energia disparada pelo rapaz atingiu o solo adiante e causou uma enorme explosão, destruindo parte da área.

—Um... Você tem um cosmo descontrolado, garoto.

Tafari gira o corpo, ainda concentrando na palma da mão uma enorme cosmo energia, disparando-a contra Aldebaran, que se move fazendo uso de sua velocidade novamente.

—Dois... Aparentemente quem te ensinou a lutar é um péssimo professor!

Em seguida, Touro eleva seu cosmo e lança contra Tafari seu poderoso golpe.

—Três... GRANDE CHIFRE!

Tafari é atingindo, sem ter chance alguma de elaborar alguma defesa. Ele é lançado longe, com sua Darkness cheia de rachaduras, sem acreditar que havia encontrado um homem tão poderoso à sua frente, caindo ao chão e sem esboçar outra reação.

—Três movimentos. Eu o derrotei. –ele se vira para os demais Sombrios. –E agora vocês.

—É... é um monstro! –gritou um deles.

—Não faça nada, cavaleiro! –o líder do grupo apontava contra os civis a palma de sua mão, carregada de energia. –Se fizer algo Cavaleiro maldito, eles morrem!

—Malditos covardes! –Aldebaran fitou os Sombrios com indisfarçável desprezo. –Sempre fazem uso de táticas sujas para ganhar!

—Cavaleiro! –a idosa chama a atenção de todos. –Não se importe conosco! Faça o que deve ser feito!

—Cala a boca, sua velha! –gritou o líder dos sombrios. –Pare de falar asneiras! Quer morrer?

—O lugar sagrado onde repousa um dos Cavaleiros de Atena não deve ser profanado! –continuava a idosa, olhando para o líder inimigo com firmeza. –Todos aqui estão preparados para dar a vida para que esse lugar nunca seja encontrado por pessoas como você!

—Maldita seja! -o líder estava tremendo, nervoso. -Quer morrer por ossos velhos?

—Você não entenderia. –disse a idosa para o rapaz com serenidade. –Não são apenas "ossos velhos" para nós.

—Mesmo assim... –diz Aldebaran, relaxando em sua pose de batalha. –Tenho certeza que aquele cavaleiro não iria querer que vocês dessem suas vidas assim.

—Hahahaha! Finalmente percebeu que não pode nos vencer! –o líder inimigo dizia se regozijando, depois volta a sua atenção à idosa. –Velha intrometida! Você servirá de exemplo para todos! E deem por satisfeitos por somente te matar!

Ele dispara sua cosmo energia contra a idosa.

—Não!

Grita Aldebaran correndo na direção deles. A idosa esperava seu fim com serenidade, os moradores da aldeia fecham os olhos esperando o pior enquanto o inimigo gargalhava. De repente, ele se cala e fica surpreso com o que presencia.

—Mas... o que?

A velha moradora da vila se surpreende ao ver que o rapaz, que até poucos minutos atrás estava enfrentando Aldebaran, segurava em suas mãos a cosmo energia liberada contra ela. Então ele joga a energia com um gesto da mão direita para longe, que ao atingir o solo causa uma grande explosão.

—Q-que? Maldito! Traidor!

—Não... há honra nisso... –disse o rapaz, antes de cair ajoelhado ao chão pelo esforço que havia feito para impedir o assassinato dos reféns.

O líder inimigo amaldiçoa o rapaz, mas para quando emerge sobre ele uma grandiosa sombra e um cosmo furioso. Com temor olha para trás e uma enorme mão se fecha em seu rosto com dedos de aço.

—Odeio covardes! –disse Aldebaran, jogando com grande força aquele homem contra o chão de cabeça, segurando-o firme. –Aprendam a respeitar os mais velhos!

O impacto cria fendas no chão, e quando o cavaleiro de touro retira sua mão, o inimigo estava morto com uma expressão de puro horror no rosto e olhos vazios, devido ao impacto no crânio desprotegido. O poderoso cavaleiro de Touro fita com frieza os demais soldados inimigos, que trêmulos de medo, temendo por suas vidas, saem correndo o mais rápido que podiam daquele lugar. Todos... menos um.

O jovem chamado Tafari, permanecia ajoelhado, sem forças, olhando entre o terror e a admiração para Aldebaran. Aquele homem que ele derrotara era um grande covarde, mas era um dos mais fortes que serviam ao mestre Oizus e fora derrotado com um simples golpe. Ele mesmo, um dos pupilos do mestre Oizus, havia sido derrotado facilmente em três movimentos.

Tafari sorri. Se fosse morrer seria encarando a morte sorrindo.

—Vá pra casa, garoto! –foi o que Aldebaran disse, para a surpresa do rapaz. –Você ainda tem salvação.

Ele ficou parado, sem reação alguma diante das palavras do Cavaleiro de ouro.

—Mas... mas eu sou seu inimigo! –disse o garoto, ainda não acreditando e vendo Aldebaran lhe dar as costas, sendo acompanhado pelos moradores da aldeia. –EI! VOCÊ!

Aldebaran olha por sobre os ombros.

—NÃO PODE ME IGNORAR ASSIM? COMO PODE FINGIR QUE NÃO SOU SEU INIMIGO? POR QUE NÃO ME MATA?

—Inimigo? Te matar? –Aldebaran dá uma risada. –Só vejo uma criança confusa, e que ainda não percebeu que as Trevas não é seu caminho. Você tem honra. Vá pra casa, garoto! Sua família deve estar te esperando. Você não merece a morte.

E em seguida vai embora. O rapaz fica ali parado por horas, no mesmo lugar sem saber o que fazer, e com as palavras do cavaleiro em sua mente.

"—Só vejo uma criança confusa... Você tem honra..."

Ele olha para a própria mão.

—Honra? Fizemos a escolha certa, avô?

E então, em seguida, fecha o punho e olha na direção que o Cavaleiro de Ouro havia tomado, com dificuldades se ergue e começa a segui-lo. Deixando pelo caminho a cada passo dado, pedaços de sua Darkness semidestruída. Sem olhar para trás, como se ela fosse apenas um pedaço de lata sem valor.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Aldebaran caminhava na direção indicada pelos moradores da aldeia como sendo o local que em eras atrás repousava um Cavaleiro de Ouro dos primórdios do Santuário. Um dos lendários que lutou ao lado de Atena nas primeiras Guerras Santas.

Usando roupas civis e carregando sua urna no ombro e uma mochila em uma das mãos, Aldebaran caminhava pelo deserto. Conta a lenda local que um Cavaleiro dourado deu a sua vida lutando contra um deus, para que um grande mal não fosse libertado. A luta teve como testemunhas três irmãos, que dizer, serem os ancestrais dos moradores dessa região em tempos remotos, que ouviram o último pedido do cavaleiro e o enterraram no vale com um objeto especial. Uma chave.

Os três irmãos guardaram segredo do local onde enterraram o homem, cientes de que o futuro da Terra dependia disso. O segredo do local sempre fora passado de geração a geração para os líderes da aldeiam que descendiam deles.

O Santuário desconfiava das ações do inimigo em vários lugares do planeta. Pareciam que procuravam algo. Até que tiveram acesso a uma importante informação de que procuravam artefatos antigos e que um deles estaria aqui. Por essa razão, Aldebaran foi enviado para recuperar o artefato antes.

Não conseguiu deixar de lembrar das palavras de Mu de Áries antes de partir do Santuário.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 _Santuário. Salão do Trono do Patriarca._

 _Mu de Áries havia assumido a posição de Conselheiro do Grande Mestre logo após uma guerra ter sido iniciada anos atrás entre o Santuário e os chamados Filhos de Nix. Uma guerra cruel, que tem vitimado ambos os lados de modo violento._

 _Frequentemente, o homem que foi o guardião da primeira casa por anos, pensava sobre os acontecimentos, e ao fazer isso instintivamente levava a não esquerda ao local onde antes existia seu braço direito, perdido em uma luta sangrenta._

 _—Aí está você. –a voz de Aldebaran o retira de seus pensamentos sobre o passado. –Me falaram que se não estivesse aqui, talvez estivesse enfurnado em Star Hill. Aprendeu a ler estrelas agora?_

 _—É um dom que ando praticando. –Mu sorri serenamente. –As estrelas tem muito a nos dizer. Batalhas terríveis se aproximam._

 _—Acredito que sim. O que quer conversar, Mu? Tenho que me preparar para aquela missão na China e..._

 _—Shiryu e Shun foram para a China. –Aldebaran parecia não entender. -As estrelas me falaram que você deveria ir para outro lugar._

 _—As estrelas lhe disseram? –Aldebaran perguntou um tanto cético. –E lhe disseram o que?_

 _—Você tem uma missão importante em outro lugar. E vi que outra estrela aguarda para brilhar com a ajuda da Gigante Aldebaran. –falou sorrindo._

 _—Como é? Olha, melhor não me falar o que é. Onde devo ir?_

 _—Quênia._

 _Mu respondeu e lhe deu detalhes da sua missão, e Aldebaran partiu logo em seguida. Aldebaran havia entendido a analogia da estrela renascendo com a ajuda da maior estrela da Constelação de Touro._

 _Significaria que ele encontraria em sua viagem um sucessor. Alguém que vestiria a sua Armadura dourada um dia e seria digno de usar o nome de Aldebaran futuramente._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

As lembranças daquela conversa o abandonaram no momento que voltou a pensar nos acontecimentos dessa manhã, agradecia aos deuses por ter sido enviado e chegado a tempo de impedir uma chacina sem sentido, mas não conseguia de parar de pensar no garoto com quem lutou. Aquele olhar que parecia de uma criança perdida o incomodava e não saia de sua mente.

No entanto, algo a mais lhe incomodava naquele momento. Olhou para trás e avistou ao longe a figura de uma pessoa que o acompanhava a certa distância. Reconheceu o cosmo daquele garoto que desafiou seu superior e defendeu uma inocente de um ataque covarde.

—Mas o que ele quer, afinal? –se perguntava, voltando à sua caminhada.

Caminhou mais um bom tempo e parou para descansar sentando no chão, já que generosamente uma nuvem cobria os raios do sol. Aquela região era desértica e a vegetação local era composta por gramas apenas, não haviam sombras já que por uma grande extensão haviam só aridez e areia. Nenhuma árvore... nada. Somente encontraria sombras projetadas de grandes rochas quando se aproximasse da cratera.

Na mochila que carregava, retirou uma garrafa d'água para saciar a sede. Depois de beber praticamente todo o seu conteúdo teve a curiosidade de olhar para trás e avistou o mesmo rapaz há centenas de metros de distância dali, e parecia que andava cambaleante.

—Que droga! Andar nesse lugar sem água é suicídio, garoto! –resmungou e cruzou os braços. –Não devia me preocupar, não é assunto meu. Ademais, ele era do lado do inimigo.

Depois apoiou o cotovelo na perna e a cabeça na mão, pensativo. Apenas observando o rapaz de longe, com passos vacilantes.

—Aquele pivete deve ser doido. –disse como se conversasse com a urna da armadura. –Bah!

Então o viu cair no chão. Ergue-se para ver melhor, e percebendo que o rapaz não se mexia, deu um suspiro e caminhou até ele.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Era noite quando Tafari abriu os olhos e fitou o céu cheio de estrelas. Em seguida percebeu que a cabeça estava apoiada em uma mochila e um cobertor fora usado como um leito improvisado. Olhou para o lado e viu Aldebaran alimentar as chamas de uma fogueira, sorrir para ele acenando.

—Garoto, você é duro de morrer! –ele riu, sentando no chão com as pernas cruzadas, fitando-o. –O que tem na cabeça andando no deserto ferido daquele jeito, sem água? Quer tanto assim me matar?

—Eu... –Tafari pisca algumas vezes e senta na cama improvisada, ficando de joelhos e encostando a cabeça no chão em seguida, para o espanto do cavaleiro. –POR FAVOR, ME ACEITE COMO SEU DISCÍPULO!

—Hein? –Aldebaran apontou para o próprio rosto. –Meu discípulo?

—Por favor... –Tafari dizia sem erguer o rosto. –Me ensine a ser um homem de honra, como você!

—Pensei que era fiel a sua deusa das trevas. –comentou o cavaleiro, cruzando os braços e fitando-o severamente.

—Eu não sei mais no que acreditar... achava que era o caminho certo. Era o único que eu conheci desde que era menino... mas vendo tantos atos indignos daqueles que julguei meus companheiros, de meu professor... eu... eu não quero ser assim. Ser como eles seria me igualar aos homens que mataram minha família! Sei que meu avô teria vergonha do que me tornei.

Houve um silêncio pesado depois das palavras do rapaz, quebrado apenas pelo som que ele produzia tentando segurar as lágrimas em vão. Aldebaran analisava o garoto diante dele, não conseguia enxergar falsidades em suas palavras, ele mesmo conheceu pessoas que trilhavam o caminho da injustiça em seus anos como Cavaleiro, homens que traíram a deusa Atena, que se arrependerem de seus atos e se tornarem homens dignos de confiança. Mas precisava ter certeza.

—Por que salvou aquela idosa? –perguntou de repente, fazendo o rapaz erguer o olhar para ele.

—Eu... –ficando corado.

—Pode falar.

—Ela... era parecida com a minha avó... –murmurou, como se revelar isso fosse constrangedor.

—Isso é sério? –Ele confirmou com a cabeça e Aldebaran o fitou e começou a gargalhar em seguida, deixando-o muito sem graça.

—PARA DE RIR DE MIM!

—Realmente... você tem alguma salvação. –ele fica em pé e fita o garoto. –Mas não sou tolo. Não confio em você. Para mim pode ser que mente e tentará me matar enquanto durmo.

—Eu não vou...

—NÃO TERMINEI DE FALAR! –diz com severidade. –Só você vai me mostrar se realmente quer trilhar o caminho certo.

—Sim. Eu vou!

—Qual é mesmo seu nome, garoto? –perguntou sem graça, de repente.

—Sério que não se lembra nem do meu nome? –indignado. –Eu ainda lembro que se chama Aldebaran de Touro.

—Sou bom com rostos, não com nomes. –Aldebaran se defendeu.

—Tafari! Sou Tafari, a Morte...

—NÃO! –Aldebaran o cortou imediatamente. –Essa alcunha não é mais sua. Você é somente Tafari agora.

Aqueles homens ficaram se encarando, Tafari concordou com as palavras de Aldebaran com um aceno afirmativo de sua cabeça.

Aquele era o primeiro passo para deixar o homem que foi um dia para trás e andar pelo novo caminho que escolhera. Mesmo que fosse por uma estrada cheia de obstáculos e lágrimas.

Então, o som do estomago de Tafari roncando quebrou o momento de seriedade, deixando o rapaz corado de vergonha.

—Tá com fome? –Aldebaran pergunta sério.

—Morrendo... –Tafari cai de lado, com as mãos no estômago, salivando. –Posso comer um pedaço de carne? Ou dois?

—Não trouxe tanto! –Aldebaran se desespera pensando que a comida não seria suficiente para ambos passarem alguns dias ali, mas se deixa vencer diante do olhar cheio de piedade do garoto. –Ah, droga! Eu reparto minha comida com você.

—Obrigado, sensei! –agradeceu, avançando na comida e quase se engasgando com um pedaço de pão com carne.

—Hunf... Come devagar! Garoto, só por curiosidade... qual é seu signo?

Aldebaran pergunta, lançando um olhar para os céus estrelados e vendo o quanto a sua constelação parecia brilhar mais intensamente.

Tafari parecia não ter entendido a pergunta, engole um pedaço grande de carne, se obrigando a beber generosamente a água para terminar de engolir antes de responder.

—Signo?

—É, quando nasceu?

—Dia 2 de maio, senhor!

Aldebaran começa a gargalhar, olhando para as estrelas em seguida.

—E não é que a visão do Mu pode estar certa?

Continua...

 **Notas finais**  
Notas:  
Cratera Nabiyotum: É um vulcão que fica no sul do Lago Turkana, o maior lago alcalino do mundo com 6,405 km². O Lago Turkana, conhecido antigamente pelo nome de Lago Rodolfo, fica no Grande Vale do Rift, na fronteira entre Etiópia e Quênia. Tem as mesmas dimensões do território do Líban maior lago alcalino do planeta. Também é referido por muitos antropólogos como o berço da humanidade, devido à abundância de fósseis hominídeos encontrados no local.

Sombrios: Designação dada aos soldados que servem Nix e seus Filhos.

Darkness: A armadura usada pelas Sombras.


	3. Encruzilhada

**Notas do Autor**  
Betado por Elys.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

O túmulo do cavaleiro lendário não estava no local citado pelos moradores, fazendo Aldebaran questionar se as informações eram corretas e se não era um mito apenas.

—Esse sepulcro não deve nem existir. –dizia a si mesmo, olhando a imensidão vazia da cratera e nenhum sinal que indicasse onde estaria o túmulo, coçando a nuca desanimado. –Ah, cara... achar isso vai dar um trabalho!

—Não imaginou que algo tão valioso quanto a chave estivesse à vista, não é? –perguntou Tafari ao cavaleiro.

—Francamente, sim. –sem graça.

—Lembro que o mest... quero dizer, Oizus falava sobre os locais onde as chaves estavam. –dizia Tafari. –"Por capricho de Cronos, estão aqui, mas não estão."

—O que ele quis dizer com isso?

—Não faço muita ideia. Só sei que eles acharam uma chave, mas levaram séculos para isso, porque foi guardada em um local que pessoas normais ou até mesmo outros deuses teriam dificuldade em chegar.

—E como diabos o Dohko e o Mu querem que eu ache algo assim? –coçando a nuca. A informação desagradou Aldebaran. Significava que o inimigo estava um passo à frente do Santuário.

—E pergunta para mim? –cruzando os braços, com expressão de paisagem no rosto.

—Três chaves. –comentou Aldebaran. –Três chaves mantem Nix confinada em outro mundo. Lembro que o velho Dohko contou sobre essa história. Nix cansou de viver nas sombras e resolveu sair do fundo das Trevas para tomar posse dos Céus, da Terra e do Submundo. Ela era uma deusa que até Zeus, Hades e Poseidon temiam e respeitavam. E pela primeira vez desde a batalha contra Cronos, os irmãos se uniram para deter um inimigo em comum.

—Oizus me contou essa história também. –disse Tafari observando a cratera. –Ele se refere a seus irmãos e irmãs que ficaram do lado dos olimpianos com desprezo, e que foram derrotados, banidos do convívio dos outros deuses. A deusa Nix exilada e aprisionada. Dizem que a balança só pendeu pro lado dos Olimpianos porque Atena entrou na batalha com seus cavaleiros.

—Isso explicaria a raiva que eles tem do Santuário. Causamos esse efeito em deuses malucos. –Aldebaran gargalhou. –Mas não explica porque os deuses que foram banidos retornaram justo agora.

—Foram chamados. –disse Tafari. –Ao menos foi o que ouvi falar.

—Chamados por quem?

Tafari sentou no chão, observando a cratera com mais atenção.

—As últimas batalhas de Atena. –o rapaz explicava. –Houve um desiquilíbrio na balança, como disse Oizus. Hades e Poseidon perderam as suas guerras santas. Éris, Thanatos e Hipnos derrotados. Isso fez Nix despertar em seu exílio. Ela pode ser uma deusa cruel, mas é mãe e ela sentiu as mortes de seus três filhos.

—E isso foi o suficiente para ela querer sair e se vingar de Atena e do Olimpo. Bom, mas para garantir que isso não aconteça três chaves foram confiadas a cada um dos deuses supremos. Hades levou sua chave para o Elíseos, Poseidon a confinou no lugar mais profundo do oceano e a terceira chave ficou sobre a proteção de Zeus.

—Sim. Mas, mestre Aldebaran, com a derrocada de Hades e Poseidon...

—As chaves ficaram sem proteção. Diga-me, Tafari. A chave que está com o inimigo foi retirada de onde?

—Segundo ouvi, de um templo de Poseidon no fundo do oceano.

—Certamente se aproveitaram do fato dele ter sido confinado por Atena novamente anos atrás. –Aldebaran colocou as mãos na cintura. –Bem, temos que pegar de volta essa chave desaparecida que era para estar com Zeus e levá-la para o Santuário, já que o "rei dos deuses" não teve capacidade de cuidar dela.

—E tem uma terceira. –o rapaz advertiu.

—Deve estar no Elíseos, onde Hades residia. Não vai ser fácil pegá-la, nem mesmo para o inimigo.

—Senhor! –Tafari apontou para o centro da cratera. –Está vendo aquilo?

Aldebaran olhou na direção apontada pelo garoto e notou um pequeno brilho dourado vindo do centro da Cratera, certamente o local onde foi o ápice da batalha de outrora.

—Aquilo é..? Sinto um cosmo muito fraco...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Aldebaran salta para dentro da Cratera, deixando sua urna para trás, sendo seguido pelo seu jovem companheiro. Com cautela, se aproxima do estranho brilho que parecia uma pequena chama dourada. Ele estende a mão para tocá-la e a chama cresce e toma a forma de uma pessoa diante de seus olhos espantados.

A imagem etérea de um rapaz de dreads castanhos, cavanhaque, tatuagens no braço direito e usando uma armadura dourada de sagitário apareceu diante deles, sorrindo. Ele começou a falar e Tafari não compreendia o que ele dizia.

—Senhor Aldebaran?

—É grego antigo, Tafari. Ele se apresentou como Kheíron, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Sagitário da antiguidade. –Aldebaran sorriu. –Está diante do cavaleiro de ouro que enfrentou um deus nesse lugar para esconder e proteger a chave com sua vida.

—Ele é um... fantasma? –o rapaz pareceu assustado com a possibilidade.

—Está com medo? –Aldebaran o fitou admirado e depois deu um sorriso maligno. –Vou te apresentar um camarada meu chamado Máscara da Morte. Acho que ele vai te ajudar com esse medo de fantasma.

—Não brinca com isso, senhor Aldebaran! –o rapaz irritou-se. –Minha avó dizia para nunca brincarmos com o Outro Lado!

—Ele não é um espírito maligno. –Aldebaran fitou Kheíron, que lhe dava as costas, caminhando em uma certa direção. –Despertou ao sentir a presença de outro cavaleiro de ouro e está querendo me mostrar algo. Vamos.

O cavaleiro de Touro começou ir pela mesma direção que aquele ser etéreo havia tomado, Tafari mesmo sentindo calafrios resolveu segui-los, pois não desejava ficar ali sozinho.

Notaram que o espírito de Kheíron parou de caminhar e os fitou, então ele é envolvido por uma luz intensa e imagens da notável batalha que foi realizada ali surgiram. Demorou um tempo para Aldebaran perceber que eram as lembranças do falecido Sagitário, que compartilhava com o companheiro de armas dessa era, os seus últimos momentos. Aldebaran não conhecia o homem contra quem Kheíron travava uma batalha até o limite, até ouvir Tafari murmurar seu nome com medo:

— Stygere...

Kheíron estreitou o olhar na direção de Tafari e novamente uma luz intensa tomou conta do local, obrigando os dois a protegerem os olhos. Quando os abriu novamente, Aldebaran notou que estava em um lugar de luz ao lado de Kheíron e Tafari não estava próximo.

—Onde está o menino? –ele perguntou imediatamente ao outro, em grego antigo.

—Ele possui laços com o inimigo, por que está em sua companhia? –respondeu com uma calma assustadora. –Não posso dizer-lhe onde está a chave, tendo esse jovem ao seu lado.

—Tafari tem nobreza em sua alma. –dizia Aldebaran. –Ele me procurou em busca de orientação, acredito que pode ser um homem de valor. Bastar lhe dar essa chance.

—Talvez sim, talvez não. O teste dirá se ele deve viver.

—Que teste? –Touro teve um péssimo pressentimento.

—Vou testar seu coração. Se for honrado como diz, viverá. –diz cerrando os olhos. -Se usa seu bom coração e o está enganando, cavaleiro de Touro... –os abre, revelando uma frieza assustadora. –Ele morrerá.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tafari abriu os olhos com cuidado, sua visão ainda estava turva, mas aos poucos foi reconhecendo formas e figuras diante de si. Eram imagens nostálgicas de sua infância, a rua onde brincou, as mesmas casas, prédios, carros e pessoas que um dia fizeram parte de sua vida.

As pessoas conversando sobre as eleições daquele ano, os conflitos étnicos que assolavam a região, as crianças correndo, rindo e brincando pela rua, tudo era terrivelmente familiar.

—I-impossível! –murmurou contendo a surpresa. –Estou em Nairóbi?

—Tafari! Sirhan!

O jovem sente um arrepio ao ouvir a voz feminina conhecida, e lentamente se vira com os olhos arregalados ao ver no fim da rua a delicada figura feminina de uma jovem mulher, usando o mesmo vestido azul, com a qual vira pela última vez, tentando conter a emoção ao rever o rosto dela novamente.

—Mãe?

Duas crianças passaram ao seu lado correndo, um deveria ter seus dez anos de idade e o menor mal fizeram seis e atenderam rapidamente o chamado de sua mãe.

—Olha a cor de vocês! Vão se lavar para almoçar, que seus avós chegaram!

Ao ouvirem aquilo, os dois meninos correram na direção da sua casa.

—A calçada quebrada!

Tafari diz alto, no instante em que o menino menor tropeça na calçada desnivelada e cai ao chão, cortando o cotovelo nas pedras e começando a chorar alto. Por instinto, Tafari toca o local que até hoje existe uma pequena cicatriz desse incidente.

—Tafari! –a mãe se ajoelha ao lado do menino, tirando o lenço que enfeitava os cabelos encaracolados e providenciando um curativo para que o pequeno parasse de chorar. –Pronto, pronto. Mamãe vai cuidar de você, meu pequeno sapeca!

Em seguida, ela o pega no colo, antes de seguir o caminho de volta para casa.

—Não chore mais, meu pequenino. Mamãe está aqui com você, sempre!

O rapaz observava a cena, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, devido àquelas lembranças.

—Por que está me torturando assim? Me fazendo lembrar desse dia? –perguntou, olhando para o lado e vendo a figura de Kheíron, que parecia espantado por ter sua presença notada pelo jovem. –Foi o dia em que perdi minha família...

Kheíron nada diz.

—Não voltei ao passado, não é? São apenas minhas lembranças?

Como não obteve resposta, deu as costas ao espírito e caminhou até parar diante da sua antiga casa e se aproximou da janela, revendo a cena familiar, onde o nome de sua família, os Madegwa, estava escrito na caixa do correio feita de maneira improvisada pelo pai, um funcionário da prefeitura. Seus pais, seus avós e seu irmão. Viu sua versão mais jovem no colo da avó, que o mimava devido ao machucado recém adquirido.

—Vai estragar o menino, Kezia. –dizia o idoso, sério.

—É meu neto mais novo, Abo. –a velha o repreendeu. –Se eu não puder mimar o filho mais novo de minha filha, pra que virei avó?

—Auma, sua mãe o coloca perdido. –o idoso se vira para a filha e nota o semblante preocupado do genro. –Malik, algo errado? O que o preocupa?

—Vou vender essa casa e me mudar para longe da capital. –disse o homem, seriamente. –Esse bairro, essa cidade. Este lugar não é um lugar bom para meus filhos crescerem, Abo. Outro dia, outras pessoas foram mortas pelas gangues. Eu os conhecia, era dois bons homens que foram mortos porque falaram mal do Governo!

—Malik... –a mãe parecia preocupada. –Você não tem certeza de que foi por isso que morreram.

—Não acha coincidência serem mortos depois de darem aquelas entrevistas? Eu também falei com aqueles repórteres, Auma.

—Você havia me prometido que ficaria longe dessas brigas políticas!

—Eu trabalho para o prefeito! É impossível não ver o que está errado!

—Malik! Você prometeu!

—Meu genro. –a idosa notou o quanto o genro estava aflito. –Acha que fariam algo contra você?

—Eu temo que sim. –um pesado silêncio tomou conta do lugar. –Quero que pegue os meninos e vá com seus pais para a casa deles em Buuri, Auma.

Auma pensa em continuar a discussão com o marido, mas diante do olhar dele decidiu que era melhor ficar quieta e fazer o que ele havia lhe pedido.

—Não tenha medo, mamãe. –Sirhan começa a falar. –Vou tomar conta de você e do Tafari!

—Meu pequeno guerreiro! –o pai o pega no colo. –Prometa mesmo que vai cuidar do seu irmãozinho!

O menino assente com um aceno de cabeça e o pai sorri satisfeito. Da janela, Tafari a tudo observava.

—Tafari, vem cá. –o pai o chama e o menino desce do colo da avó e vai até ele. –E você, seja sempre bom. É inteligente e sei que vai aprender coisas boas e se tornar um bom homem!

—Sim! –disse o pequeno sorrindo.

—Use tudo o que aprender para ajudar as pessoas, está bem? –sorriu e olhou para o mais velho. –Os dois façam isso, está bem?

—Sim! –responderam os dois meninos ao mesmo tempo.

—Não deu tempo de irmos para Buuri. –comentou, sentindo a presença de Kheíron. –Os mesmos homens que faziam trabalho sujo para o Governo vieram a noite e mataram a todos.

Como se suas palavras tivessem algum efeito, as imagens de sua família na sala são substituídas por um cenário de horror agora. Seus pais e avós mortos no chão, sangue para todos os lados, um grupo de homens com expressões malignas sorriam satisfeitos com o que haviam feito, exibindo facões de onde o sangue de seus entes queridos respingavam. Sirhan tentando a todo custo manter Tafari atrás de seu corpo, numa vã tentativa de protege-lo. E o pequeno, não conseguia se mover, tomado pelo pavor e choque.

—O chefe disse sem testemunhas. –um dos homens apontou as crianças com o facão.

—Sem testemunhas. –o outro confirmou e todos começaram a rir.

—S-Shirhan. –o pequeno segurou firme na camisa do mais velho, que pegou sua mão, forçando-o a soltá-lo. Tafari olha para o irmão mais velho.

—Tafari, quando eu gritar sai correndo pelos fundos e se esconda bem longe de casa! –ordenou, olhando determinado para o grupo de assassinos.

—Irmão?

—Vai ficar tudo bem. –Sirhan sorri para ele. –Vou estar atrás de você, mas não pode olhar para trás. Tem que correr sem parar!

Tafari concorda com um aceno de cabeça, mas não se move quando o irmão corre na direção do grupo, empurrando um deles e ordenando que saia correndo. Estava em choque e suas pernas não se mexeram quando um dos assassinos fez um arco com o facão, provocando um corte enorme nas costas de Sirhan. Tafari grita quando ele cai ao chão, a camisa cheia de sangue nas costas.

—Vamos acabar logo com isso! –um deles ordenou, pronto para desferir o golpe final no menino caído, mas são detidos ao perceberem a chegada de mais alguém. –Quem está aí?

Nisso Tafari nota que eles se referiam a ele, jovem e parado na porta de sua casa. O cenário não parecia mais ser apenas uma lembrança.

—M-moço... socorro. –dizia o pequeno, olhando para sua versão mais velha.

—Matem ele! Sem testemunhas! –ordenou o que mantinha Sirhan aos seus pés.

Quando ia reagir aquele ataque, de dentro de seu corpo emerge a figura de um homem que sorria malignamente para o grupo. Ele usava vestes negras, longos cabelos lisos e cinzas e olhos prateados, e com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios.

—E pensar que acharia algo de interessante nessa cidade decadente! –dizia, segurando um dos atacantes pelo pescoço quebrando-o com enorme facilidade, jogando o corpo ao chão como se fosse lixo. –Senti por um instante o fulgor de um cosmo. Vem desse menino ferido aí. Sabe, é raro achar pessoas com cosmos latentes assim, seria um desperdício permitir que o matem agora!

—Vai ficar preso nessa ilusão por quanto tempo, Tafari? –o homem se vira para a sua versão mais velha, e todo o cenário parecia congelar. –Eu não o salvei naquela noite achando que fosse tão fraco.

—Oizus? Realmente está aqui? –Tafari dá um passo para trás, surpreso.

—Mestre Oizus! –ele o repele com seu cosmo, jogando-o até o lado oposto da rua. -Sou um deus, esqueceu meu "filho" ingrato? Seu deus, seu mestre!

Tafari se ergue com dificuldade e vê Oizus se aproximando, rindo quando de repente todo o cenário é consumido por chamas.

—Ah, aquela noite me traz boas lembranças. –o deus dizia caminhando até ele. -Lembra que eu matei aqueles homens e levei você e seu irmão comigo? Eu o treinei, eu o acolhi, eu o tornei um poderoso guerreiro! Como poderia imaginar que pagaria minha bondade com tamanha traição! Andando com um maldito Cavaleiro de Atena?!

Oizus faz com que seu cosmo explodisse em fúria, se tornando uma figura assustadora ao reaparecer com sua armadura.

—Mas eu sou generoso, Tafari. Não posso simplesmente ignorar todos os anos que gastei com você, tornando o que é hoje. –ele estende a mão na sua direção. –Vem comigo, eu o perdoarei. Basta me aceitar novamente como seu mestre e matar aquele cavaleiro de ouro!

Tafari o fitou e lembrou-se de todos os anos que passou ao lado de Oizus e os demais Filhos de Nix. Todo o medo, todo o árduo treinamento, todas as pessoas que feriu e matou em nome dele.

—Não...

—O que disse? –Oizus estreitou o olhar.

—Eu não vou voltar a te servir... –Tafari fixa o olhar em Oizus. –Eu vou voltar a te seguir! Eu... lembrei da promessa que fiz ao meu pai, e que a quebrei quando o segui! Ele me disse para usar o que aprendesse em minha vida para ajudar as pessoas e eu usei apenas para causar dor!

—Sentimentalismo barato agora? –Oizus sorri de lado. –Idiota! Quer morrer por causa dessa promessa a seu pai? Vai se unir a uma deusa que nem mesmo conhece?

—Ainda não conheço Atena. –Tafari cerra o punho. –Mas prefiro que a Terra continue com ela do que com pessoas como você!

—Prefere morrer a voltar a me seguir?

—Eu não irei morrer facilmente. –Tafari eleva seu cosmo. –Eu vou cumprir a promessa que fiz ao meu pai! Não vou mais usar o que aprendi para causar dor aos mais fracos, usarei para protege-los!

—Idiota! –Oizus eleva o cosmo e o ataca. –Então, morra!

Tafari avança contra Oizus, pronto para repelir o golpe que ele lhe lançaram. Para a sua surpresa, ele consegue supera-lo e o atinge com um soco em seu rosto. Oizus parecia em choque e em seguida, ele fita o rosto de Tafari com uma expressão serena.

—Me enganei sobre você. –para a surpresa do jovem, a imagem de Oizus dava lutar a imagem de Kheíron. –Aldebaran tem razão. Você tem nobreza em sua alma.

Então, com a velocidade de um piscar de olhos, Tafari se vê novamente na Cratera Nabiyotum ao lado de Aldebaran, que mantinha no rosto um sorriso satisfeito.

—Eu te disse. –respondeu Touro e Kheíron faz um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

—Digam a Atena, que terminei minha missão agora. E foi uma honra tê-la servido. –disse o antigo cavaleiro de Sagitário, entregando seu espírito e cosmo aos céus, se permitindo descansar em paz finalmente, após milhares de anos.

E em seu lugar, uma peça prateada circular flutuava. Aldebaran estende a mão e a pega, olhando espantando para a mesma.

—É a chave? –Tafari perguntou, receoso.

—Sim. –Aldebaran fecha a mão em volta do círculo e dá um tapa nas costas do rapaz, rindo, quase jogando-o contra o chão. –E graças à você, o antigo cavaleiro confiou ela a nós.

—Quase arrancou meu pulmão com esse tapa. –Tafari o fitou irado e Aldebaran permanecia com a mesma expressão satisfeita. –E agora?

—Agora? Vamos para o Santuário. É lá que vai começar seu treinamento de verdade, garoto!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Num lugar além do espaço e tempo, chamado Casa da Noite.

Três homens retornavam finalmente de sua missão na África, mas caminhavam com medo pelos corredores, cientes de que seriam punidos ao narrar o que aconteceu aos seus mestres. Não apenas haviam falhado em encontrar a chave para o mestre, como um deles o haviam traído.

—Maldição. –um deles murmurava, suando frio, parando diante dos portais ébano da sala do trono. –Eu vou ser morto...

—Vamos todos morrer. –o outro dizia, trêmulo.

—Entrem.

A voz autoritária de Stygere faz os pobres soldados estremecerem dos pés à cabeça, e como se tivessem vida própria, os portais se abrem sozinho. Decididos a encarar seus destinos, entraram na sala. Param diante da figura imponente sentado no trono, que os observavam com indisfarçável desdém, apoiando o queixo na mão e o cotovelo no braço do trono.

Stygere era um belo homem, não aparentava ser uma divindade terrível ao qual era atribuído a alcunha de "deus do ódio". Mantinha um semblante sereno, quase angelical devido aos olhos de um azul cristalino e puro, e as longa madeixas douradas que caiam por seus ombros e costas, até a cintura. Se fosse mortal diriam que ele não aparentava ter mais do que dezesseis anos, e certamente sua beleza faria muitas mortais suspirarem por ele.

—M-mestre Stygere... –um dos homens se ajoelha rapidamente diante do seu líder, baixando o olhar e evitando fita-lo. Seus companheiros fazem o mesmo.

—Você me trouxe algo da África? –ele perguntou, sereno a um deles

—N-não... meu senhor... não achamos a chave e...

Antes mesmo que completasse a frase, um feixe de luz escarlate o atinge diretamente no peito, abrindo um enorme buraco em seu peito. O soldado cai ao chão morto, com o olhar tomado pelo pavor.

—Não os mandei buscar a chave? Por que me aborrecem com suas falhas? –decidido a matar os outros dois, com uma expressão contrariada no rosto.

—Irmão. –uma voz o interrompe. –Por favor, não mate os homens do meu séquito. São fiéis à nossa querida Mãe.

—Oizus... veio me aborrecer também?

—Stygere, por favor. –Oizus se aproxima, tendo um homem de armadura nega, com o rosto oculto por um elmo e máscara, ao seu lado. –Se controle ou matará todos os nossos soldados antes de reiniciarmos nossa guerra contra o Santuário.

—Nosso irmão está cansado de tanta imbecilidade, Oizus. Eles sabem que só deveriam retornar com a chave. –uma voz feminina se fez presente e uma bela guerreira de cabelos vermelhos entra no salão. –Mas concordo que matar nossos servos não nos ajudará em nada.

—Escute a Nêmesis, Stygere. –Oizus sorri para a guerreira que o olha com desprezo e ele se volta a um de seus servos. –Sombrio, o que houve? Por que falharam?

—Um cavaleiro de ouro, Mestre Oizus! –dizia o homem, tremendo diante das três divindades. –Ele derrotou nossos soldados mais fortes!

—Até mesmo Tafari? –Oizus parecia decepcionado. –Eu depositei tantas esperanças no meu jovem protegido.

—Não... mestre, foi pior! Tafari nos traiu!

—O que disse? –Oizus perguntou e o homem de armadura negra venceu a distância que os separavam e segurou o pobre Sombrio pela garganta, fitando-o com ira.

—E-ele... gasp... decidiu ajudar o cavaleiro de ouro... –o misterioso homem apertava sua garganta a cada palavra. –Não estou...respi...

—Mentira! –o guerreiro fala com frieza.

—Mestre, é verdade o que ele diz! –o outro soldado, mesmo temendo pela vida, decidiu falar. –Tafari nos traiu! Ele seguiu o cavaleiro de ouro!

Oizus em silêncio analisou aquela informação e com um gesto pede que seu servo solte o Sombrio e ele o faz, o pobre soldado tentava respirar, sem forças.

—Vocês dois, se retirem. –ordenou Oizus, sendo obedecido prontamente, um apoiando o outro. –Que decepção!

—Seu bichinho de estimação o abandonou? –Nêmesis sorri, provocando o irmão. –É o que acontece quando deposita em mortais tamanha confiança. Nunca tive tais decepções com minhas Fúrias.

—É triste, mas... tal traição não pode passar sem uma devida punição, Oizus. –Stygere determina, observando o irmão de lado.

—E Tafari será punido, senhor! –o homem de armadura negra se ajoelha diante das três divindades. –Permita que eu faça isso, mestre Oizus!

—Está bem. –o deus da miséria concorda. –Traga a cabeça de Tafari para mim, meu caro Sirhan. Veremos se não me decepcionará como seu irmão mais novo o fez.

—Eu não o decepcionarei, mestre!

Sirhan se ergue e sai do salão, determinado a cumprir as ordens que lhe foram dadas. Disposto a matar seu próprio irmão.

Continua...

 **Notas finais**

Kheíron = variante do nome Quíron (lendário centauro da mitologia que treinou heróis).

Stygere = um dos filhos de Nix, é a personificação do ódio.

Sirhan = o nome do irmão mais velho de Tafari, significa lobo.

Um pouco sobre o Quênia, em 1997 (onde se passam as lembranças de Tafari), o país atravessava um turbulento período devido às acusações de fraudes eleitorais e violência étnica em diversos locais e na capital. Na noite em que a família de Tafari foi massacrada, marca um desses ataques que várias pessoas inocentes da população sofreu durante esse período. Oizus, que se alimenta da miséria ao qual se personifica, passava pelo país na busca pela chave e ficando forte devido ao acontecimentos no país e se viu atraído pelo brilho dos cosmos dos meninos, ainda tão pequenos.

Nêmesis = filha de Nix, personificação da Vingança.


	4. Entre irmãos

Notas do Autor

Betado por Aisha Andris!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No dia seguinte ao encontro com o espírito de Kheíron de Sagitário e após recuperarem a Chave em sua guarda, Aldebaran olhava o sol nascer no horizonte, segurando o precioso objeto em sua mão.

—Kheíron, não se preocupe. A Chave ficará segura no Santuário. –murmurou o cavaleiro.

No entanto, sua atenção foi atraída para o rapaz que estava sentando em uma rocha, um pouco distante deste. Colocou a urna sobre o ombro e caminhou até ele.

—Vamos, Tafari. É uma longa caminhada até o Santuário! –chamou bem humorado e notou que o rapaz estava tenso. –Que foi?

—E se eu não for aceito no Santuário pelo que eu era?

—Isso? –Aldebaran colocou a mão na cintura e deixou a urna no chão, sentando.

—Isso! Você não fala nada, mas eu estive do lado inimigo e...

—Pessoas mudam. –Aldebaran não permitiu que ele continuasse a falar. –Muitos andam pelos caminhos errados, por motivações erradas. Alguns acham que estão seguindo um líder forte, ou que ele irá construir um mundo melhor, e percebem que estavam errados em algum momento e querem se redimir. Alguns dos cavaleiros mais fortes e respeitados do Santuário já estiveram nessa posição antes. Hoje, não há quem ouse duvidar da honra e lealdade deles.

Tafari não acreditava naquelas palavras. Cavaleiros de Atena já trilharam o caminho das trevas um dia?

—Como?

—É uma longa história.

Aldebaran sorri antes de começar a contar a história de Saga de Gêmeos, de como sua alma foi dominada pelo mal, de cavaleiros que ficaram ao seu lado, e na remissão de seus crimes e o perdão de Atena a eles. O jovem queniano ouvia atentamente as palavras de seu novo mestre com admiração e uma centelha de esperança de que ele também poderia trilhar o mesmo caminho da justiça que eles.

—Então, não pense em besteiras antes da hora. –pediu Aldebaran se levantando.

—Sim, senhor!

Súbito, Aldebaran sente a presença de um cosmo terrível e agressivo próximo a eles. Tafari não consegue deixar de sentir seu sangue gelar ao reconhecer aquele cosmo.

—COMO É PATÉTICO! ESTOU ENVERGONHADO DE VOCÊ, TAFARI!

—Quem? –o cavaleiro de Touro olha ao redor, tentando descobrir de onde vinha esse cosmo, que parecia tomar todo aquele lugar.

—N-não é possível!

Tafari olha em uma determinada direção e Aldebaran se posiciona de modo defensivo na frente do jovem a quem escolheu como discípulo, quando o possuidor de tamanho cosmo agressivo finalmente se faz presente, mesmo com a identidade oculta pelo intenso brilho negro de seu cosmo.

—SIRHAN! –Tafari diz o nome com certo temor.

—Quem?

Então, o homem chamado Sirhan dá alguns passos para frente. Armadura negra como a noite, cujo brilho lembrava uma bela ônix, as ombreiras possuíam espinhas pontiagudas e as pontas das manoplas lembravam garras. Já o rosto daquele homem era totalmente oculto por um elmo com a forma de um lobo, sendo praticamente impossível vislumbrar suas feições, permitindo-se apenas perceber um par de olhos cor de âmbar.

—Sou Sirhan, o Lobo Sanguinário! –ele se anunciou e apontou o dedo para Tafari. –Vim para punir o traidor Tafari que se uniu à Atena e manchou o nome do grandioso Oizus!

—Sirhan... –Tafari parecia hesitar, mas Aldebaran se colocou diante dele, com a finalidade de protege-lo.

—Esqueceu de um detalhe. Esse rapaz está agora sob a proteção do Santuário e minha!

—Acha mesmo que temo suas bravatas, cavaleiro de ouro? –Sirhan estreitou o olhar, elevando perigosamente seu cosmo.

—Deveria aprender boas maneiras, isso sim! –Aldebaran eleva seu cosmo e em resposta sua armadura sagrada abandona sua urna e se une ao seu corpo à velocidade do pensamento.

—Saia do meu caminho, Cavaleiro! Minha missão é levar a cabeça do traidor ao meu mestre! Por enquanto sua vida será poupada! –elevando o cosmo de modo agressivo, fazendo as rochas abaixo de seus pés se elevarem e estilhaçarem.

—Acho muito engraçado o modo que fala com confiança, de que vai me derrubar! –diz Aldebaran, cruzando os braços e assumindo sua usual postura de combate.

—Pare! Não há necessidade de lutas!

—Ouviu o rapaz! –diz Aldebaran confiante.

—Irmão, pare!

—Irmão?!

Aldebaran se distrai com a nova informação e por isso Sirhan o ataca com sua cosmo energia e consegue acertá-lo logo em seguida. Aldebaran é lançado longe pela carga de energia, para a surpresa de Tafari, que antes de poder reagir se vê frente a frente com o irmão, que não parecia disposto a ouvi-lo.

—Pronto para morrer, traidor?

—Sirhan, meu irmão. Me ouça! Não posso continuar seguindo ...

—NÃO QUERO OUVIR NADA QUE VENHA DE VOCÊ! –diz o Lobo, lançando contra o irmão sua cosmo energia.

Tafari cai ao chão, com o corpo todo dolorido pelo golpe recebido, sem forças para levantar ou reagir. Sirhan sempre foi muito forte, fato que Oizus percebeu rapidamente. Movido pelo ódio nascido da chacina de sua família, Sirhan sempre se devotou a Oizus, a quem considerou seu salvador e segue seus sonhos como se fossem dele próprio. Tafari ter traído o deus que os salvou, para aliar-se aos seus inimigos, era algo que ele jamais poderia compreender ou perdoar.

—Não posso te perdoar, Tafari. –se aproxima, preparando suas garras, avançando contra a garganta do rapaz, para dar o golpe final. –SUA VIDA É MINHA!

—ESPERA!

A voz autoritária de Aldebaran detém o golpe de Sirhan, que para a poucos milímetros de seu alvo, erguendo o rosto na direção do cavaleiro, que estava bem próximo a eles agora.

—Como pode atacar e querer a morte de seu próprio irmão? Isso é inaceitável! –Aldebaran dizia, olhando severamente para Sirhan. –Esse menino é agora meu pupilo. Não permitirei que lhe faça mal!

—Não permitirá? –Sirhan começa a rir, erguendo o rosto e voltando sua atenção a Aldebaran agora. –Admiro que tenha sobrevivido ao meu golpe, mas não comece achando que pode falar comigo nesse tom, cavaleiro.

—Ah, cale essa boca! –Aldebaran entrelaça os dedos de suas mãos e estalando-os com um gesto ao esticar os braços para frente. –Só porque me pegou desprevenido tá se achando poderoso? Não me faça rir! Seu golpe sequer arranhou minha armadura, garoto!

—Como ousa..?

Aldebaran apenas sorri de lado e em seguida seu cosmo explode em um poderoso ataque contra o Sombrio.

—GRANDE CHIFRE!

A poderosa cosmo energia do Cavaleiro de ouro, que avança contra Sirhan na forma de um touro dourado selvagem, o lança aos ares e em seguida ele cai ruidosamente ao chão, fazendo com que seu elmo caísse longe de seu corpo, revelando seu rosto finalmente.

—É esse todo o seu poder? –Aldebaran o provoca. –Sinto, mas com esse nível não vai me derrotar ou chegar perto de Tafari.

Sirhan consegue se levantar, com um pouco de dificuldade de início e olhando com fúria em seus olhos âmbar para o cavaleiro dourado que permanecia com os braços cruzados esperando seu próximo movimento. O homem ergueu-se, mostrando que possuía feições rudes, com algumas cicatrizes causadas por anos de lutas e treinos em seu rosto, um cavanhaque e cabelos negros cortados rente à cabeça.

—S-Sirhan... –Tafari tenta se erguer, mas seu corpo ainda não havia se recuperado do golpe direto de seu irmão e observava a luta apreensivo.

—Vai pagar caro por isso, maldito! –vociferou Sirhan.

—Você é pior que seu irmão em modos, garoto! –dizia Aldebaran, nem se abalando com o crescente cosmo cheio de ódio do Sombrio diante dele.

—Maldito! Farei com quem se arrependa disso! –Sirhan vocifera, elevando o próprio Cosmo, destruindo o solo ao redor. –VENTO DO CANINO DIABÓLICO!

Aldebaran estreita o olhar, esticando os braços para receber o golpe de Sirhan, cujo cosmo lhe dava a forma de um lobo negro gigante e monstruoso. A força do golpe era tão poderosa que fez com que o cavaleiro fosse arrastado alguns metros para trás, mas este encarava seu oponente com um sorriso confiante em seu rosto.

—Já chega, não? –diz o cavaleiro. –Não vou matá-lo hoje por ser irmão de Tafari, mas... –elevando o cosmo de modo que causa admiração e temor nos dois jovens. –Se ousar me desafiar novamente, não terei piedade! GRANDE CHIFRE!

Aldebaran ataca ofensivamente Sirhan com a fúria de seu cosmo. Ele concentra seu cosmo em seus punhos e dispara uma onda de choque com sua cosmo energia, um golpe que mesmo o Lobo Sanguinário colocando os braços diante do corpo para tentar se defender, não surte o efeito desejado. Sirhan é envolvido pelo poder do Grande Chifre e lançado bem longe, permanecendo inerte.

Tafari se ergue e cambaleante caminha pensando em ver como o irmão estava, mas Aldebaran o detém colocando a mão em seu ombro, olhando de modo tenso na direção de Sirhan.

Logo o motivo dessa postura se revela na forma de Oizus, que se materializa ao lado do caído Sirhan, fitando Aldebaran de braços cruzados, um sorriso cínico em seu belo rosto, à medida que a brisa movia seus longos cabelos dourados com leveza. Ele trajava vestes ocidentais, na forma de um terno negro com uma gravata vermelha.

—Eu estava certo. –diz Oizus, erguendo Sirhan com seu cosmo. –Meus irmãos e eu deveríamos ter matado todos os cavaleiros de ouro naquela ocasião, mas meu "líder" amado resolveu recuar diante de Atena. Tsc...

—Eu me lembro de você. –Aldebaran estreita o olhar. -Foi você quem feriu Mu!

—Espero que ele não guarde rancor de mim. –falou com cinismo.

—Oizus, deixe de ser covarde e me enfrente! –desafiou Aldebaran, em fúria, assustando até mesmo Tafari.

—Quem sabe da próxima vez?

—OIZUS, SEU COVARDE SEM HONRA!

Oizus em seguida desaparece, levando Sirhan consigo, diante dos olhos do cavaleiro e de Tafari. Apenas o silêncio restou, um pesado e incomodo silêncio, que foi quebrado por Aldebaran alguns minutos depois.

—Vamos, Tafari. Vamos para casa. –disse, virando seu rosto para o rapaz.

Tafari com alívio percebeu que a ira não mais o dominava e concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Casa da Noite.

Oizus olhava pela janela de um aposento os soldados humanos que foram recrutados para servi-los, treinando furiosamente em um vasto pátio, tendo em sua mão uma taça dourada com vinho.

—Soube que seu humano de estimação falhou miseravelmente. –Nêmesis o provoca, encostada numa parede próxima a porta, fitando-o. –Isso que dá mandar humanos em uma missão tão importante!

—Sirhan teve apenas um contratempo. Eu deveria calcular que ele ainda não estava pronto para enfrentar um cavaleiro de ouro. –diz se servindo de mais vinho. –Se fosse um mísero cavaleiro de bronze poderia ter vencido.

—Suposições não vencem guerras, irmão! Soldados perfeitos e cruéis, sim!

—Se refere às suas Fúrias? –ele sorri bebericando o vinho. –Só aceitarei isso se elas matarem um cavaleiro de ouro, ou mesmo trazerem a cabeça de Atena a nós.

—Quando quiser, elas farão. –ela ri. –O que fará com seu bichinho?

—O levarei a perfeição. –Oizus sorri, olhando para seu reflexo no líquido rubro.

Em seguida, ele deposita a taça numa mesinha e sai dos aposentos, passando sem se dignar a olhar para sua irmã, caminhando na direção dos aposentos de seus soldados, onde Sirhan estava se recuperando.

Assim que vê seu mestre adentrar o local, todos os soldados fieis a ele se ajoelharam ao chão em sinal de servidão. Entre eles, Sirhan.

Oizus para diante dele. Sirhan baixa mais a cabeça, se sentindo frustrado por ter falhado com o deus, esperando ser castigado por sua derrota.

—Levante-se, meu caro.

Oizus ordenou e Sirhan, surpreso por não ter recebido nenhum castigo, fita com receio seu mestre.

—Não fique assim, meu filho. -A divindade toca no ombro de Sirhan de modo paternal. –Quer a chance de se redimir? Não importando quanto tempo leve?

—Sim! É o que mais desejo, senhor!

—Ótimo! –ele entrega a Sirhan uma esfera negra, e o guerreiro o fita sem entender. –Isso vai levá-lo à perfeição, Sirhan! E lhe deixará tão forte que irá colocar o Santuário todo ao chão!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dois anos se passaram após o retorno de Aldebaran e seu novo discípulo do Quênia. A chave trazida pelo cavaleiro de Touro foi entregue em mãos à Atena, que ao lado de Mu tratou de encontrar um local adequado e seguro para ela.

Muitos estranharam a presença do rapaz que viera acompanhado por Aldebaran e que olhava a tudo admirado. Com espanto, Mu escutou a história dele contada por seu amigo e de como foi aceito para ser seu discípulo. Nem é preciso dizer que a presença dele foi aceita com desconfianças por alguns cavaleiros, como Seiya e Hyoga, mas Shun demonstrou amabilidade com o rapaz desde o primeiro momento.

Foi com extrema ansiedade e timidez que Tafari foi apresentado a Atena, que o recebeu com um sorriso e cosmos acolhedores. Tafari se indagava se em algum momento de sua vida havia conhecido alguém tão linda quando Atena, e com um cosmo tão quente quanto poderoso.

—Sua boca tá no chão. Fecha ela, Tafari. –Aldebaran brincou com o discípulo pelo modo que ele fitava a deusa, que constrangido baixou o olhar.

Depois dessas apresentações, o ritmo de treinamento de Tafari começou. Foram dois anos rígidos no qual Tafari foi submetido. Dia e noite ele treinava no berço dos sagrados cavaleiros de Atena, onde seu corpo, cosmo e mentes eram levados ao limite, onde muitos antes dele desistiam ou sucumbiam.

Mas o jovem queniano desafiava qualquer lógica pela sua resistência.

Havia determinação em ser um cavaleiro de Atena. Como se isso pudesse fazê-lo se redimir das escolhas erradas feitas em sua vida. E Aldebaran não escondia que sentia orgulho de sua escolha para sucessor, e após dois anos, todos acostumaram e aceitaram a presença de Tafari.

Ao final de mais um longo dia de treinamento, Aldebaran e Tafari voltavam para a Segunda Casa. Aldebaran sentia-se satisfeito com o desenvolvimento do rapaz, cujo cosmo estava a ponto de alcançar o sétimo sentido, mas notava que ele ainda se segurava, como se temesse todo o seu poder.

—Tafari, estive pensando. –Aldebaran comentou parando na porta de sua casa. –Vamos treinar amanhã nas montanhas ao norte.

—Nas montanhas ao norte?

—Sim, sair do Santuário! Faz dois anos que você não coloca o pé pra fora daqui e das imediações. –disse o brasileiro. –Acho que precisamos de outros ares para mostramos do que somos capazes!

—Sim, senhor! –disse o rapaz animado com a ideia.

—LIMPEM OS PÉS ANTES DE ENTRAR! –uma voz autoritária e feminina os assustou.

Tafari e Aldebaran miraram com os olhares a pequena adolescente de cabelos castanhos que os fitava com um olhar furioso, mãos na cintura e batendo o pé impaciente no chão.

—Hein? –Aldebaran parecia não entender.

—Eu acabei de limpar! Será que vai cair o teto na cabeça dos dois se tirarem as botas sujas antes de entrar? –ela falava impaciente, apontando para os pés dos dois, cujas botas estavam sujas de lama.

—Er... quem é você?

—Agathé! –uma vez masculina respondeu antes por ela, e apareceu um idoso, que andava um pouco vacilante. –Fale com mais respeito com o guardião da segunda casa, menina!

—Acis, meu velho! –Aldebaran acena para o idoso servo. –Tudo bem. Quem é a menina?

—Essa é minha sobrinha neta Agathé. –o idoso os apresentou. –O senhor bem sabe mestre Aldebaran, que estou muito velho para continuar cuidando do senhor como fiz durante todos esses anos e logo vou me aposentar. Agathé vai ficar em meu lugar e estou ensinando a ela tudo o que precisa saber.

—Puxa, sentirei sua falta e dos pratos deliciosos que sempre fez, Acis. –Aldebaran estava entristecido. –Mas você merece um bom descanso por tantos anos me ajudando, meu velho amigo.

—Fico feliz que me considere um amigo! –o idoso sorriu. –Desculpe minha menina. Ela realmente leva a sério o serviço dela. Não vai se arrepender de tê-la por perto!

—Acredito que não. –Aldebaran sorri para a menina, que apesar da expressão séria fica corada com o gesto. –Agathé, muito prazer. Eu sou Aldebaran de Touro e esse é meu discípulo, Tafari.

—Muito prazer. –disse o rapaz, acenando para a menina.

—Muito prazer! –ela coloca as mãos na cintura e dá as costas para os homens. –Vou terminar o jantar! Tirem as botas sujas antes de entrar! Eu limpei tudo e não quero manchas de lama e terra no piso de mármore branco!

—Ela é mandona. –comentou Tafari.

—Melhor tirar os sapatos. Ela parece bem brava! –Aldebaran riu, retirando os sapatos. –Vamos que estou com fome!

—VÃO SE LAVAR ANTES! –ela gritou do fundo do corredor, assustando os dois.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dias depois, Salão do Grande Mestre.

O homem que agora assumia o manto de Grande Mestre olhava com preocupação as construções seculares do Santuário, com as mãos atrás do corpo, e com a mente em pessoas queridas que agora estavam distantes.

—Uma moeda por seus pensamentos, meu amigo. –a voz de Mu o retirou de seus devaneios.

—Pensava em Miao Yin. –a menção do nome da falecida esposa fez com que Dohko desse um sorriso triste. –E na nossa filha.

—Soube que ela está com Milo agora. Sendo treinada para ser sua sucessora. –comentou o ex cavaleiro de Áries. –Vai dar tudo certo!

—Eu sei que vai. –Dohko sorri. –Talvez eu considere treinar outro discípulo também.

—Outro? Shiryu não basta para ser seu sucessor?

—Transmitir conhecimento para outros nunca é demais. –Dohko sorri. –Pretendo visitar Rozan mais uma vez esse ano e decidirei sobre um discípulo quando retornar.

—Certo, não vou discutir isso. –Mu se rendeu à energia de seu amigo. –E Atena?

—Preocupada com Saga e Camus que simplesmente desapareceram e ninguém consegue encontrá-los. –Dohko esfregou os olhos, demonstrando cansaço.

—Você não acha que eles tenham sido derrotados pelo inimigo?

—Não! Definitivamente não! Camus não seria derrotado tão facilmente, e se Saga tivesse travado alguma batalha mortal, sentiríamos a fúria de seu cosmo. –Dohko caminha até uma fruteira e pega uma maçã. –Quero acreditar que eles estão bem.

Mu fitou o amigo, no íntimo ambos sabiam que o pior podia ter ocorrido, apesar de tentarem ser otimistas, sabiam que estavam em guerra e que baixas eram inevitáveis.

—Posso enviar mais cavaleiros para procurá-los.

—Não. –Dohko brincava com a maçã, jogando-a para o alto e pegando-a novamente enquanto falava. -A segurança de Atena sempre vem em primeiro lugar. Já fiz muito em permitir que Aiolia, Hyoga e Shun percorram o globo atrás de qualquer pista sobre seus paradeiros.

—Entendo, você tem razão. –Mu ficou ao lado do amigo, enquanto ele dava uma bela mordida na maçã. -Aiolos tomou para si a missão de terminar o treinamento dos discípulos de Saga.

—Achei uma boa ideia. Aqueles dois irmãos já perderam muito e ter Aiolos como mestre vai ser muito bom para ambos, e eu soube que são talentosos!

—Deveria ver como Aiolos fala deles, principalmente da garotinha. Com muito orgulho! –Mu comenta com um sorriso. –O que está te incomodando nesse momento, Dohko? Além do desaparecimento de nossos amigos?

—Apenas um pressentimento ruim... espero sinceramente que não seja nada.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em outro ponto bem afastado do Santuário, nas ruínas de um antigo coliseu.

—GRANDE CHIFRE!

Tafari repetia exaustivamente o golpe que aprendera com seu mestre, desferindo contra ele diversas vezes, na tentativa de desfazer sua postura de defesa e ataque em vão, enquanto dominava o próprio Cosmo.

—Um bom golpe. –disse Aldebaran repelindo Tafari mais uma vez com seu próprio golpe. –Mas não me fez cócegas. TREINE MAIS, GAROTO! ONDE ESTÁ O SÉTIMO SENTIDO?

Tafari se levantava novamente, elevando o cosmo ofegante, fitando o Cavaleiro de Touro com sua armadura dourada diante dele.

—Sétimo sentido? Eu estou tentando, Aldebaran! –gritou, atacando novamente com o Grande Chifre e sendo novamente repelido pelo mestre.

—Não está tentando direito! Só quando atingir o Sétimo sentido é que vai enxergar esse golpe corretamente e me derrotar! Vamos descansar.

—Não! –a decisão de Tafari surpreendeu Aldebaran. –Eu posso fazer isso o dia todo!

O rapaz estava visivelmente cansado e com várias escoriações causadas pelos contra golpes que recebera, mas mesmo assim estava determinado a continuar.

—Que tal pararem para o almoço? –a voz de Agathé chama a atenção de ambos. Ela mostra a enorme cesta de piquenique que trazia. –Estão com fome?

—FAMINTOS!

Falaram ao mesmo tempo e em seguida foram até a jovem que deixou a cesta sobre um pilar caído e sentou próximo, esperando que eles terminassem de comer.

—Espero que gostem! –ela sorri quando vê que ambos comiam com satisfação, e em seguida repara nos ferimentos em Tafari. –Senhor Aldebaran, me desculpe mas... não acha que esse treinamento seja perigoso demais?

—Não se preocupe, Agathé. Eu estou bem! –disse Tafari, dando uma mordida em um pedaço de carne.

—Não se preocupe, Agathé. Não pretendo matar seu namoradinho!

Ao dizer aquilo em tom de brincadeira fez Tafari engasgar com o pedaço de carne que devorava e Agathé ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

—NÃO FALE BESTEIRAS, SENHOR ALDEBARAN! –Agathé pediu, super nervosa, enquanto Aldebaran dava tapas nas costas de Tafari para ele desengasgar. –SOMOS SÓ AMIGOS!

—Só estava brincando. –ele falou rindo, finalmente desengasgando Tafari que o fitou furioso com lágrimas nos olhos. –Não me levem a sério.

—Não fique inventando histórias! –disse Tafari furioso.

—Afff... o senhor não tem jeito mesmo! –Agathé cruzou os braços, fechando a cara. –Vou na vila comprar algo para fazer no jantar, tem algo que queiram?

—Er... não sei. –Aldebaran coçou a cabeça.

—Aquela bolacha de mel que você sabe fazer... será que...? –Tafari pediu sem graça.

—Por que gosta tanto de biscoito de mel? –Aldebaran perguntou.

—Lembra minha casa.

—Farei sim, Tafari. Até mais tarde e levem a cesta pra casa!

Agathé se despediu acenando, pegando o caminho para Rodório, Tafari acenou de volta e parou com a mão no ar ao ver o rosto de Aldebaran, fitando-o com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

—Bolachas de mel, hein? Hmmm?

—NÃO FICA PENSANDO BESTEIRA! –Tafari se ergueu na defensiva, fazendo Aldebaran cair na gargalhada. –ACABA DE COMER E VAMOS TREINAR LOGO!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em Rodório.

Agathé caminhava pela rua do comércio, onde as pessoas da vila dividiam espaço com turistas para venderem seus produtos e comprarem suprimentos. Muitos vinham da cidade para adquirirem azeite de fabricação caseira de algumas famílias tradicionais e deixavam aquele pequeno lugarejo bem movimentado em alguns dias da semana.

Parou diante de uma barraca, falando com o seu proprietário.

—Vim buscar os legumes que encomendei para o Senhor Aldebaran! –ela pediu e imediatamente foi atendida.

As pessoas em Rodório sempre foram fieis a Atena e não era incomum ver cavaleiros e servos do Santuário passeando por suas ruas, desde que a vila foi fundada há centenas de anos. Todos ali eram tão receptivos aos moradores do Santuário, que Agathé nem sequer reparou que havia atraído a atenção de um desconhecido ao falar o nome do Cavaleiro de Touro.

Caminhou calmamente na direção de outro comerciante, precisava comprar o mel para fazer os biscoitos que Tafari havia lhe pedido. Estava ali vendo os produtos quando foi abordada pelo estranho.

—Procura mel para curar algum mal da garganta ou para culinária? –ele perguntou, pegando um dos potes e analisando.

—É para fazer biscoitos de mel. –ela explicou. –Um amigo meu adora esse biscoito!

—Esse então. –o estranho entrega a ela um pote de mel. –É puro e perfeito para isso. Lembro que minha mãe usava esse tipo de mel para fazer biscoitos para mim e meu irmão.

—Ah, muito obrigada!

O estranho larga o pote que se espatifa no chão e agarra o pulso de Agathé com força, assustando-a. Agathé ergue o rosto e fita o estranho. Pele cor de ébano, sorriso cruel e rosto marcado por várias cicatrizes.

—Me diga, mocinha... seu amigo acaso se chama Tafari?

Continua...


End file.
